worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Landfall
Landfall is chapter 1 of the orc campaign, The Invasion of Kalimdor. Creeps *2 Bronze Dragon Whelps *5 Harpy Scouts *1 Harpy Windwitch *1 Lightining Lizard *3 Murloc Flesheaters *11 Murloc Huntsmans *1 Murloc Nightcrawler *36 Murloc Tiderunner *7 Quillboars *1 Quillboar Hunter *3 Razormane Brutes *2 Razormane Medicine Mans *9 Razormane Scouts *1 Thunder Lizard Critters *19 Pigs Chapter One Landfall Following the mysterious Prophet's instructions, Thrall led the Horde across the Great Sea. Now after weeks of traversing the raging seas, the orcish Horde has landed upon the savage shores of Kalimdor. With their stolen ships broken and drowned, the orcs cautionsly venture inland, wary of the unseen dangers lurking within the crags of the desolate land... Quests Main Quests Rally the Horde * The player starts with this quest * Objectives ** Discover where the other ships have landed ** Thrall must survive * Description ** The Orcs' ships were separated and broken along the coasts of Kalimdor. You must explore the rocky coastline and reunite your scattered warriors. The Horde must be rallied before it can find its destiny in this new land. Protect Cairne * The player receives this quest after meet Cairne Bloodhoof * Objectives ** Follow Cairne to the Tauren village ** Protect Cairne from his enemies ** Cairne Bloodhoof must survive ** Thrall must survive * Description ** Cairne Bloodhoof possesses knowledge of a distant Oracle that might be able to help the horde find its destiny. He must be protected from harm so that you can learn more of the Oracle. Quotes Prelude * Grunt - Warchief, our ship sustained heavy damage when we passed through the raging maelstrom. It's unsalvageable. * Thrall - I knew it. Can we confirm our location? Is this Kalimdor? * Grunt - We traveled due west as you instructed. This should be it. * Thrall - Very well. Has there been any sign of Grom Hellscream or the other ships? * Grunt - No, Warchief. Not since we got separated. * Thrall - Hmm. Prepare to move out. If our comrades did make it here, we should be able to find them along the coast. During game * Grunt - We should check these crates for valuable supplies! ---- * Grunt - This is one of our ships, Warchief. It must have been smashed against the rocks in the storm. ---- * Grunt - A great battle took place here. The clay is red with flesh blood. * Thrall - Is there nothing in this land but dust and carnage? ---- * Thrall - Those hideous creatures have the bodies of horses! Lok-tar Ogar! ---- * Thrall - Those pig creatures are unlike anything I've ever seen before. * Grunt - At least they're prettier than the humans. ---- * Troll Headhunter - Thanks for saving us, mon. We should hurry. The pig-men say there were other ships nearby! ---- * Thrall - The horse men are slaughtering those bull creatures! I led us here to escape senseless conflict. Now, it seems, we're surrounded by it. ---- * Grunt - Throm-ka, Warchief. We knew you'd find us! * Thrall - Throm-ka, warrior. I'm glad you are all safe. Were you part of Hellscream's group? * Grunt - No, Warchief. We were separated in the storm. We only just arrived. ---- * Thrall - The horse men look as if they're dressed for war. ---- * Grunt - Throm-ka, Warchief. * Thrall - Well met, warrior. Has there been any sign of-- * Troll Headhunter - The horse men are charging! Defend yourselves! * Thrall - Lok-tar! Lok-tar! ---- * Cairne Bloodhoof - I am Cairne, chief of the Bloodhoof tauren. You greenskins fight with both savagery and valor. I am intrigued. * Thrall - I am Thrall and these are my brethren, the orcs. We've come seeking the destiny promised to us. * Cairne Bloodhoof - Seeking destiny? Hmm. It will find you in time, young one. However, there is an Oracle far to the north which might be able to-- * Thrall - North? But there's an army of the horse men marching north. * Cairne Bloodhoof - What? No! My village is in danger! * Thrall - I must know more about this Oracle! Follow them! Protect Cairne at all costs! ---- * Cairne Bloodhoof - We've arrived in time! The next wave is advancing! ---- * Thrall - Lok-Narash! Here they come again! ---- * Cairne Bloodhoof - Ah, they've brought a champion with them this time! Epilogue * Thrall - Your tribe is safe, old one. * Cairne Bloodhoof - Thanks to you, young warchief. But the centaur drove off all the game in this region and I cannot allow my people to starve. Soon, we must head north to the verdant grasslands of Mulgore. * Thrall - And you fear the marauders will overtake you. * Cairne Bloodhoof - Yes. The devil's speed cannot be matched upon the plains. * Thrall - Well...if you tell us how to reach the Oracle you spoke of, then my brethren and I will escort you on your march. * Cairne Bloodhoof - I am intrigued by you and your people, young Thrall. You are more than welcome to join us. Kategooria:Warcraft III